


Tarde de chicas

by HeartWithFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amigas con derecho a roce, Aomine llegando cuando no debe, Dom!Momoi, Humor, Lemmon, Los chicos de Teiko siendo protectores con momoi, M/M, Momoriko - Freeform, Quedadas con chicas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos le hacía tener mala conciencia. Sin embargo solo era una tarde de chicas ¿No? Eso sí, nunca esperaron que ambas hubieran sido vigiladas por él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarde de chicas

No debería de estar haciendo esto. Como entrenadora Aida Riko debía de ser la última que se quedase en la cancha, pues era lo mínimo tras someter a sus jugadores a un entrenamiento espartano. Se podía llegar a decir que era cruel, pero en el fondo se notaba que tenía mucho aprecio a sus compañeros por los cuales se pasaba las noches pensando en estrategias, creando nuevas jugadas y haciendo masajes en los partidos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo escaparse con una simple nota diciendo que el director la había llamado mientras los otros corrían siete vueltas alrededor de la escuela sin parar no estaba bien. Eso sí, tenía un buen motivo, bueno dos, pero todo se resumía en su persona: Momoi Satsuki, la mánager de Touo y Teiko conocida por sus técnicas de espía y su intuición femenina.

Tampoco era muy raro que las dos chicas quedasen, y más si ambas eran unas recolectoras de información excelentes ¿Entonces porque iba a hurtadillas a su casa, con gafas de sol, para que nadie la reconociera? Ah sí porque no iban a hacer ese tipo de cosas que haría cualquier chica de preparatoria, como cepillarse el pelo, hacerse las uñas, hablar de chicos...

Nada más llamar a la puerta se encontró a la mánager llevando una camisa de tirantes blancas junto a unos shorts azules que hacían un precioso contraste con su pelo rosa. Momoi era una de esas chicas que quitaban el aliento con su belleza, nadie podía evitar fijarse en ella, simplemente te parabas a observarla con adoración ¡Ni siquiera llevaba maquillaje y estaba preciosa! Era la envidia de las mujeres y el objeto de deseo de los hombres; lo sorprendente era que no tuviese a un montón de chicos rodeándola todo el rato, claro que ahí intervenía el factor Aomine. Nada mejor para asustar a los chicos que un negro de casi dos metros musculoso y con cara de pocos amigos. Ahí fue cuando la entrenadora de Seirin se acordó del celoso guardián de la pelirosa, que siempre estaba con ella o viceversa.

-Ho-hola Momoi ¿No está Aomine, no?- Preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza por el piso de la chica en busca del colosal moreno.

-Oh...Riko-san.- Dijo en un suave murmuro mientras su melódica sonrisa surgía con suavidad a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba levemente.- ¿Qué sentido habría tenido invitarte a mi casa, a solas, teniendo a Dai-chan con nosotras? Anda pasa hace demasiado calor.- Se hizo a un lado para dejar que la castaña entrase en el salón, el cual estaba a una temperatura óptima gracias al aire acondicionado.- No temas no muerdo, al menos no demasiado.- Le instó en un tono de broma la más alta de las dos a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.-

Ante esa insinuación la del pelo corto entró mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su sonrojo, adentrándose finalmente dentro de la casa. Era bastante luminosa, todo en un estilo muy clásico con el blanco y azul predominando por toda la casa. No obstante no estaba ahí para mirar la hermosa casa de una chica aún más hermosa, y eso se lo recordó la propia anfitriona. El pálido brazo de Momoi pasó por su hombro sobre el suyo, aprovechando la diferencia de altura que le tenía a la mayor para posicionar su dedo índice y pulgar bajo su mentón, levantándolo. Así pues sus miradas se entrelazaban, los ojos de Riko estaban abiertos y temblando por lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir, mientras que los de Satsuki estaban entrecerrados de tal forma que le daba un aire seductor y confiado a la chica. La estaba analizando como hacía con los demás, hasta tenía esa sonrisa ante la certeza de saber que sería lo que ocurría. Tenía todo bajo su control.

-¿Vamos a mi cuarto? Así tendremos más privacidad.- Le sugirió como si nada.

-¿EH?.- Aida soltó ese alarido a modo de pregunta, mientras se libraba de esa mirada rosa pues quería comprobar que no había nadie ahí.- ¿Y tus padres? ¿No debería de...-

En aquel momento los labios de la castaña fueron sellados con el dedo índice de la otra, provocando que el ligero rubor que Riko había tenido antes se extendiera aún más. Simultáneamente la satisfecha sonrisa de la pelirosa se extendió, la tenía donde quería y como quería. Justo como lo había planeado.

-Mi madre trabaja hasta tarde y mi padre esta de viaje, por lo cual tenemos tiempo de sobra.- Finalmente la dejó ir, adelantándose unos pasos hacia el pasillo- ¿Es que tienes miedo, Copa B?- Provocó la mánager de una forma un tanto infantil.

Lo peor es que aunque la entrenadora fuera mayor no podía controlar sus instintos para seguirla mientras iba regañándola, llegando así finalmente a la habitación de Momoi. No era para nada como se lo había imaginado; era cierto que era femenino y que había ciertos tonos de rosa, pero eran muy suaves, pero predominaban los tonos blancos y violeta, con un estilo de muebles a la francesa sin ser demasiado recargado. Por supuesto que tenía un tocador blanco y un armario increíble. Los armarios eran puertas que se deslizaban hechas de cristal. Era una habitación muy occidental y bastante grande, sobretodo para estar en un piso; lo único asiático era una mesita baja en el centro de la habitación. Lo que le llamó la atención era el centro de mesa de ese último mueble, pues era la flor difusora, que consistía en una flor de porcelana que en centro tenía un hilo de cuerda gordo conectando con un recipiente que contenía un perfume de color rosa oscuro con olor a cereza, la cual le había regalado a ella por su cumpleaños ¿Y había puesto ese detalle de nada ahí? Sabía que adoraba la cereza y tener todo el cuarto con ese olor era sublime; sin embargo no esperaba que le diera esa importancia a su regalo.

La castaña había estado tan embobada mirando el dormitorio de la chica que no vio venir como la anfitriona se hecho encima suya, dejando a Riko tumbada sobre el suelo y a Momoi encima suya, con sus manos agarrando las suyas mientras que su rodilla se clavaba en el interior de su falda.

-Mo-momoi ¿Qu-e estás haciendo?- Preguntó con un temor Aida, pues no contaba con ella fuera directamente al grano.

-Oh vamos Copa B.- Rodó los ojos la otra mientras se inclina sobre su oído. -¿No te creías que íbamos a hablar sobre estadísticas...- Hizo un parón, pasando su lengua por su lóbulo, seguido de un suave soplido sobre la piel húmeda, provocando a la mayor de las dos que un escalofrío la recorriese de pies a cabeza-... verdad?- Su risa llegaba sonar un tanto diabólica. Y realmente lo era, especialmente cuando libró una de sus manos para descender por su cuello, sus pequeños senos, su abdomen...y así hasta llegar a sus bragas, apretando su mano con fuerza sobre su sexo, provocándola.- Porque me aburriría mucho tener que estar otras tres horas para conseguir un simple beso ¿No crees?-

La voz de Momoi era tan calculadora y calmada que resultaba imposible sentir una fuerte atracción hacia ella. Aunque fuese menor y una chica de apariencia dulce, estaba tan segura de sus acciones, sin titubear cuando por poco le arrancó la camisa, volviéndola a tumbar sobre el suelo con más fuerza, únicamente con una mano en su hombro. En cambio Riko era todo lo contrario a calmada, su respiración era agitada, provocando que su vergonzoso sujetador de ositos se elevase y bajase junto a su pecho, llamando la atención de la otra. La pelirosa apartó su mano de su hombro, así pues podía rodear su cintura, levantándola pudiendo hundir ya sus labios sobre la piel que la prenda íntima le dejaba al descubierto, arrasando con su boca y lengua todo lo que podía. Menos mal que la chica del Seirin nunca llevaba escotes, pues sino todos podría ver las furiosas marcas rojas que la lengua de Momoi dejaban sobre su ligeramente bronceada piel. Por otro lado la mano que tenía sobre las bragas de Aida no se movía de ese sitio, alternando entre apretones o simplemente mover dos dedos sobre la prenda mientras sentía como se iba humedeciendo.

Riko tenía la cabeza hecha un lío a la vez que sus labios dejaban surgir una sucesión ininterrumpida de jadeos y gemidos ¿De donde había aprendido a hacer eso? Que ella supiera ambas eran "heterosexuales" y estos encuentros solo eran modos de divertirse, pues no podían permitirse salir con los jugadores por su propio bien. Además cada una tenía su historia: Un triangulo amoroso entre el capitán de equipo y el ex que había tenido que abandonar el baloncesto por un año, la chica de la generación de los milagros a quien habían roto el corazón. Pero no querían pensar en eso, pues si lo hacían sus acciones se volvían más violentas y apremiantes. La unión de sus labios o cualquier parte de su anatomía era el remedio a el hervidero de pensamientos y sentimientos que ambas mujeres sufrían. Se podría decir que era una "amistad" muy especial.

Tan especial que hacía que la propia Riko, una chica bastante tímida en ese aspecto, se incorporase para poder besarla, no obstante sus acciones fueron detenidas por la otra de nuevo con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Aún no, tienes que ser más paciente.- La condenada Satsuki no parecía estar apenas alterada, a pesar de que sus mejillas hubieran adquirido un tono rosa, su piel estuviera cubierta por una leve capa de sudor y su respiración no fuera tan calmada como antes, la voz de la pelirosa era igual de calmada, pues ella llevaba la riendas en ese momento, y disfrutaba teniendo a Aida comiéndola de la palma de la mano.- Anda ven...- Las dos manos de Momoi fueron a las caderas de la castaña, posicionándola de tal forma que estuviera sentada sobre sus rodillas. Al principio Riko no comprendía muy bien a que venía eso, hasta que la pelirosa con una inocente sonrisa flexiono éstas, ejerciendo una mayor presión sobre su centro y provocando que su espalda se arqueara, simultáneamente dejando salir un sonoro gemido que pretendía sonar como el nombre de la que le provocaba semejante placer.- Mueve tus caderas.- Ordenó en voz baja mientras pegaba sus labios a su cuello, enterando sus manos en su corto cabello, tirando hacia atrás para tener su cuello completamente expuesto.

-Ah...Momoi...más.- Dijo ya la agotada Riko, pues no podía más con las provocaciones, sentía la necesidad de quitarle su ropa, de sentir sus manos hundirse en ella y sobretodo de sus labios.-

-¿Más que? Copa B, es más divertido dejarlo todo así...-Lentamente una de sus manos se coló bajo el elástico de su ropa interior, retirándola casi al instante, consiguiendo una queja de la otra.- De hecho no vas a quitarte la falda.- Juntó su cabeza con la suya, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros.- Me gusta más así, lento y tortuoso hasta que ninguna aguante más. Aunque ya has caído..-

-Momoi...-Suspiró sobre sus labios, sin dejar de frotarse contra sus piernas, las cuales la pelirosa movía en lentos círculos.- Realmente te va ese tipo de...-

-¿Fetiches?.- Lo dijo como si nada. Momoi era una mujer decidida y si lo que quería era jugar con la mayor pues lo haría. Claro que no era un monstruo y decidió darle un pequeño premio, agarrando una de sus manos y llevarla a su pecho.- Solo es una forma de pasarlo bien ¿No?- Ahí ya fue demasiado para la castaña, pues la pelirosa debajo de esa camisa no llevaba nada, sintiendo esos suaves y voluptuosos pechos bajo sus manos. Un pecho suyo era tan grande que necesitaría más de dos manos para abarcar uno. Ya cansada de tanta espera la entrenadora tomo la iniciativa, echándose sobre la otra, sin embargo no se esperaba que ella respondiera con un empujón, tumbándola de nuevo. -Eso no es lo que yo quería, Riko..- Al oírla pronunciar su nombre levantó la cabeza para observar como ella gateaba hasta ella, dejando ver su escote en toda su gloria. Las firmes manos de Momoi agarraron las rodillas de Aida, abriéndolas para ella.- No deberías de hacer cosas que me desagradan..- Su voz fue bajando a la vez que su cabeza lo hacía, perdiéndose bajo la falda de la otra, antes de pronunciar con su boca ya rozando su prenda intima.- ..Copa B.-

Ambas chicas seguían con lo suyas, ajenas de que todo este tiempo había habido alguien observándolas. No era otro que el As de Teiko y Touo Aomine Daiki, que como todos los días, aburrido, había ido a incordiar a su amiga de la infancia para luego encontrársela ahí con Aida Riko; no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, pero sí de que era lo más sensual que había visto. Ni mil revistas de idols o chicas pechugonas podrían comparase a Momoi siendo tan dominante con la otra; realmente llegaba a sentir envidia de Riko. Pero no se quedó mirando, no, tuvo la necesidad de hacer fotos del momento, pues sabía que nadie le creería si decía lo que había visto. Por eso ya no era demasiado lo mandó por un grupo de "WhatsGoingOn" que tenían los ex-miembros de Teiko, escribiendo con exclamaciones y de todo sobre ese momento. Jamás vio a alguien responder tan rápido.

Ensimismado en su móvil, el moreno no se dio cuenta de que Satsuki se había percatado de su presencia con el sonido de notificaciones de "WhatsGoingOn" del móvil de Daiki.

Si tan solo existieran las palabras para describir la cara de horror del chico al ver como le daban la mayor paliza de su vida...

Por desgracia las "actividades" de las chicas se tuvieron que ver interrumpidas; ya que el ambiente que se había formado se había muerto más de lo que estaba la madre Akashi; el cual había convocado una reunión de emergencia donde todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros debían de asistir, pues su querida Momoi había estado con una mujer. Esos seis provocaban dolores de cabeza a la pelirosa, pues era como tener a seis hermanos locos y protectores que no dejaron que en la secundaria tuviera novio alguno ¡Normal que hubiera acabado desfogándose con una mujer! Ahora seguro que ya no dejarían que ni chicos ni chicas se acercasen.

Sin embargo la astuta mente de Momoi ya planearía algo, sobretodo porque no quería que su vida social se redujera a estar con Aomine, o que a Riko le hicieran algo. Entre tanto la entrenadora de Seirin rezaba porque Kuroko no hubiese contado nada a sus compañeros sobre lo sucedido.

Después de todo lo que ocurre en una tarde de chicas queda entre ellas ¿no?

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un reto que le propuse anoche a mi amiga Nády, que era decirle más o menos esta historia y que ambas las escribiesemos; como una versión de cada una.
> 
> El momoriko no es uno de mis OTP's, pero pienso que ellas pueden divertise un poco entre ellas. A decir verdad es mi amiga Nady la que realmente las shipea, por ello le propuse esta idea; creo que se ha notad, aunque bueno vosotros podréis juzgar mejor si es así o no.
> 
> Como veis soy muy nueva en éste fandom, pero espero poder escribir más sobre Kuroko; especialmente sobre parejas como el Midotaka, Aomomo, Kagakuro y muchas más, por no decir sobre las amistades en Teiko las cuales me fascinan e incluso en esta historia les he mencionado porque me encantan.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, y sobretodo que os haya hecho reír.
> 
> ¿Se nota mucho lo muchísimo que me gusta Momoi? Eheheh
> 
> Gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leerme y espero poder publicar pronto algo. Un abrazo muy fuerte


End file.
